This is a multidisciplined project dedicated to the advancement of knowledge in neurotology, to be accomplished through a balanced endeavor of basic, developmental and applied research. There is a broad representation of disciplines among the individual investigators covering medical and basic sciences pertinent to the study. The work is directed toward the application of modern technology, including that of computers, to the development of new diagnostic methods and the acquisition of the fundamental information for the solution of neurologic problems. One of the main goals of this project is the development of objective and reliable quantitative methods for the functional evaluation of the vestibular system in normal subjects and in people with neurotologic disorders. These new techniques are being developed as a result of experiences obtained in animal research. The proximity of laboratories and the daily interdisciplinary cooperation make the application of concepts and techniques developed through basic research feasible and lead to rapid implementation.